


the taste of poison on your lips

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Angst, Boss/Employee Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Oliver Queen is a mess of a person. He is a CEO who can’t seem to keep his life in order and relies heavily on his assistant. His last few assistants haven’t been able to keep up with him and have either quit or been fired, but lucky for him Felicity Smoak has been sent his way. Or is that unlucky? She’s dark, sarcastic, and enjoys pushing his buttons. They don’t get along, but she’s the only one who seems to be able to keep his life in order. Felicity drives him crazy, but he can’t help feeling curious about her. It doesn’t help that she’s hiding a secret.





	the taste of poison on your lips

**Author's Note:**

> I will say up front, this is my new dom/sub fic, it will feature submissive Oliver / dominant Felicity, and it will touch various kinds of kinks, but there will be substantial warning for each, including ao3 tags. I don’t want to spoil anything, though, so they won’t be added until the chapter comes ;) 
> 
> As I said this is a dom/sub fic, it has bdsm themes, and I will do my best to portray it as accurately as possible, except for the purposeful moments when it’s not supposed to be (which will have warning of course). 
> 
> I’m really, really excited about this fic and I hope y’all are too!!

  


“Mr. Queen, I can’t keep rescheduling your cancelled appointments,” his assistant huffed.

“It’s your job,” he muttered without looking up.

“It’s my job to make appointments and yours to keep them. It’s my job to make sure you’re on time to meetings and yours to actually go to them,” she gave an exasperated sigh, “But _Mr. Queen_ you are the most unorganized person I have ever met! I don’t know how you keep your damn head screwed on properly.”

He slowly looked up from his mess of a desk and met her gaze, “You’re fired.”

The blonde in front of him went red in the face. She clenched her fist, “Are you kidding me?”

“Clean out your desk, but I still expect you to find a replacement.”

“This is such a joke,” she started to yell, “I put up with your shit for the past week and a half and you’re firing me?”

She started to walk towards him, her heels clicking against the floor in quick angry steps. Her hand swiped at his desk knocking a few things off. This was about the third or fourth assistant he had lost in the past month. These fits of rage were not unusual. He watched her knock a few more things off of his desk before she finally stomped away back to her own desk. She started collecting the small amount of belongings she had. He could hear her swearing up a storm in the other room; he knew she was being loud on purpose, but he didn’t care.

She gave him one last dirty look as she walked across the floor towards the elevator. He simply shook his head and pushed himself away from his desk. His office had already been a cluttered mess; sticky notes, files, and various other items all over the place, but now he had to clean up the extra mess she had caused. He wasn’t worried about it. What he was worried about, was his now ex-assistant actually sending him a new one.

Oliver needed someone to help keep him organized. He couldn’t seem to get from one moment to the next without feeling like a ball of stress. Where was he supposed to be? What file or document was he supposed to be reading now? Did he have a dentist appointment or a therapy appointment? Half the time it didn’t matter because he cancelled half the things he was supposed to go to.

“Another one, Oliver?”

He glanced up to see his mother, crossing her arms and popping out her hip with that look upon her face that told him she was disappointed.

He shrugged, “I’ll find a new assistant.”

“It wouldn’t be a bad thing if you didn’t send them screaming through the office building,” she sighed.

He shrugged again and picked up a little bobblehead Thea had bought him for his birthday one year; it was a cheesy looking baseball player.

“I’m going to pick out your next assistant.”

He fumbled with the bobblehead, “What?”

“This has gone on quite enough and I’m very tired of the constant parade of screaming girls. I’m going to find someone and someone who works.”

Oliver frowned. He was twenty-eight years old, he didn’t need his mother hiring people for him. But then again, he looked around at his office and back to his mother. He sighed heavily.

“Alright.”

* * *

It was three days before Moira finally found someone she deemed worthy enough to work for him. Oliver was already a bundle of anxiety by then. Nothing had gotten done in those three days. He’d been late for four meetings, missed an appointment he’d actually intended on keeping, and nearly forgotten about a dinner date he had with his younger sister. He tried to rely on his administrative assistants, but it wasn’t in their job description; they were used to gathering information and passing it along not cleaning up his messes.

He sat at his desk, dark circles under his eyes, and a large coffee in both hands. His mother had promised his new assistant would be up that morning. She told him the woman wasn’t exactly conventional, but she was overqualified and suitable for the position. He wanted to know why someone so overqualified wanted to work as an assistant, but he decided he wasn’t going to question it.

When she walked into his office, he thought there had been a mistake. She stepped towards him in head to toe black; platform boots that reached her thighs, a leather skirt which barely reached the edges of the boots, and a short sleeved blouse with a mock turtleneck. Her makeup was just as dark as her clothes, black or maybe a midnight shade of purple. Straight black hair fell around her shoulders; when she got closer he could see there were lighter purple streaks in it. She stood in front of his desk and looked at him with the brightest blue eyes. They were a startling contrast to the rest of her.

She held out a pale hand with perfectly manicured nails in a color matching her lips, “Felicity Smoak.”

He shook her hand; she gripped tightly and let go.

“It’s not nice to stare,” she said.

He blinked and looked away for a quick moment, “You need to get started right away.”

“Already done,” she shrugged and started to pull away.

“Excuse me?”

“I am already done,” she spoke slower.

He narrowed his eyes at her, “How is that even possible?”

“I’m good at my job, Mr. Queen,” she smiled, but it was not very kind.

Oliver slid his cup away from him and stood, “You’ve been here for less than two minutes, _Ms. Smoak_.”

She held up a tablet he hadn’t noticed before, “I already talked to Mrs. Queen. You know she keeps really good tabs on you?” she said almost icily, “You have a meeting with the science division at nine,” she tapped on her screen and swiped, “Your appointment with Dr. West is at one. It was rescheduled from the one you missed on Thursday. I called while I was in the elevator and I have the rest of your week all planned out.”

He stared at her and slowly sat down.

“I wouldn’t get too comfortable, it’s already 8:50.”

Felicity turned and walked away from him. He kept his eyes on her as she sat down at her desk outside his office. An alert popped up on his computer, startling him. A little blinking message, telling him to go to his meeting. He cleared his throat and adjusted his tie. Oliver wasn’t sure what to think about her. She was already getting under his skin, but she was also doing a very good job as his assistant. It was a little frustrating.

A second more aggressive alert popped up on his computer screen.

“I’m going,” he pushed away from his desk and started out of his office.

He could feel her eyes on him as he made his way to the elevator. An administrative assistant, one he couldn’t remember the name of at the moment, rushed to his side. He pushed glasses up the bridge of his nose with the butt of his pen and held onto a notebook with the other.

“Ready to take notes for the meeting, sir,” he said.

Oliver nodded.

* * *

The meeting ran long, but the science division of QC seemed to have some good ideas going. He loosened his tie a little as he exited the elevator. His other assistant, who he learned was named Zach, left notes on Felicity’s desk. Oliver quickly noticed she wasn’t there. His eyes moved from the empty desk to his office. She was seated at his desk, looking perfectly comfortable.

“Excuse me,” he stormed into the office.

“Yes,” she said without looking up from his computer.

“Move,” he snapped.

“One second.”

He could not believe this woman. First, she gives him attitude and then she… organizes his desk? He frowned glancing over everything. His files were neatly stacked, his sticky notes were where he could see them, and his knicknacks were perfectly placed. Still, she sat there typing on his computer.

“Shouldn’t you be at your desk waiting for phone calls?” he asked angrily.

“Go ahead and call,” she snapped right back.

He took in a deep calming breath before snatching up the phone on his desk. He dialed the number and waited for whatever he was supposed to be waiting for. A ring suddenly came from inside the office.

Felicity picked up a cell phone and answered it, “You’ve reached the office of Oliver Queen, this is Felicity Smoak speaking because I rerouted all the phone calls to come to my cell phone, how can I help you?” she finally looked up at him as she ended the call.

He slowly slid the phone back into the receiver.

“And your computer, which was a disaster, has been cleaned up. You didn’t have any kind of firewalls or safety precautions. You hadn’t defragged… ever and I swear some of these programs are from the 80s,” she visibly shuddered, “All fixed. You’re fraking welcome.”

He watched her leave his office for the second time that day. A mix of annoyance and astonishment twisted inside of him. How could she be so frustrating and helpful at the same time? He slid into his desk and looked to his clean computer, but his eyes quickly wandered to Felicity now at her desk. What the hell was he going to do?

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr: felicityollies  
> twitter: felicityollies


End file.
